Royal Prep
thumb|250px"Royal Prep" é uma canção cantada por Fauna, Flora e Primavera e os alunos da Academia Real Preparatória do filme Princesinha Sofia: Era Uma Vez. Letra Flora: When someone new enrolls here at good ol' Royal Prep They're at that great beginning They're taking that first step Fauna: Your lessons will commence here once you pass through this door Primavera: So why not come and join us And see what lies in store? Flora: You'll learn the art of manners Of royal protocol Fauna: That's right Flora: And when to bow and curtsey for functions big and small Fauna: You'll read books of fact and fiction Of poetry and prose Primavera: You'll learn to give a royal speech while perfectly composed Estudantes: At Royal Prep, step-by-step You'll gain wisdom and pep So heed the call Come be all you can be Flora: Every task, every test Fauna: Just give it your best Primavera: And we'll do the rest You'll see And don't forget our motto Fauna: To which you'll be true Flora: "Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you" Estudantes: You're taking your first step at Royal Prep Flora: We'll explore enchanted objects Each creature, every charm Fauna: So spells of evil magic will never do you harm Flora: In arts and crafts, you'll draw and paint Or maybe work with wood Primavera: You'll learn to fence as well as dance For footwork both are good Estudantes: At Royal Prep, step-by-step You'll gain wisdom and pep Cavaleiros: So heed the call Come be all you can be Fadas: Every task, every test Cavaleiros: Just give it your best Fadas: And we'll do the rest You'll see Cavaleiros: And don't forget our motto To which you'll be true Fadas: "Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you" Fadas: We're royal all the way Cavaleiros: All the way Fadas: At good 'ol RPA Cavaleiros: RPA Fadas: It's step by step Todos: With wisdom, grace and pep At Royal Prep Versão brasileira Flora: Quem chega nesta porta O medo eu desfaço Pois nada mais importa Só dê o primeiro paço Fauna: Suas lições vão começar Só basta nos seguir Primavera: Por que não vem com agente? Nem pense em fugir Flora: Pois para ser princesa Exige muito esforço Fauna: Isso mesmo Flora: Cumprimentar pessoas Curve o seu pescoço Fauna: Seus amigos são os livros Com prosa e poema Primavera: Vai aprender a escrever Discursos sem problemas Estudantes: Pois cada dia, passo-a-passo Não tem vez o fracasso E pode ser o que você quiser ser Flora: Toda prova, todo teste Fauna: Dê sempre o melhor Primavera: "Para nós deixe o resto" Estudantes: E verá Flora: E não esqueça o lema Fauna: E tem que obedecer Flora: Respeite os outros como quer que respeitem você Estudantes: Aprenda essa lição Sem aflição Flora: Explorar todo objeto Descobrir o seu encanto Fauna: Para que o mal não fique perto Não cause nenhum espanto Flora: Terá ou desenho Fauna: Pintura Flora: E mesmo escultura Flora: Esgrima e a dança São tão bons para a soltura Fadas: Na nossa escola, a passo-a-passo Cada vez de um compasso Cavaleiros: E pode ser o que você quiser ser Fadas: Toda prova, todo teste Cavaleiros: Dê sempre o melhor Fadas: Para nós deixe o resto E verá Cavaleiros: E não esqueça o lema Tem que obedecer Fadas: "Respeite os outros como quer que respeitem você" Fadas: Leve até o fim Cavaleiros: Até o fim Fadas: Aqui na academia Cavaleiros: Na academia Fadas: E cada passo Todos: A vida vai vibrar Só para você Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Princesinha Sofia